Sydrome of StockholmForget the pain
by Gleidison
Summary: Hook kidnaps David to check if he has informations about Rumplestiltskin's Dagger's location, but he has a second objective to accomplish with the blonde. After that, Mary Margaret and Regina try to solve their conflicts and it may happen in a very unexpected way. Captain Charming and Snow Queen fic. Contais explicit gay sex.
1. The First Contact

**OK. First of all, I didn't have any idea I was thinking about Once Upon a Time and how David and Hook fit perfectly together. Especially when we're talking about HOT scenes with VERY HOT guys. I didn't find any fanfic about this pairing, so I decided to write a hot one-shot about it myself. So, enjoy, I hope. Oh, and didn't watched to Season Three yet, so this is an alternative universe. Also, this story will continue after the chapter five as Yuri (lesbian) of Snow White and Evil Queen. Hope you enjoy**

"Yes, Mary Margareth", David said smilingly, "I will be back in time for dinner. You know, Emma asked for this time out so I'm in charged as the city sheriff"… "Yes… I know I promised Henry I would take him to see the eclipse after dinner, at the beach… I…" he listened silently to what she was saying. "Okay, honey. I love you too," and he hung up.

Lucky for him, the city was pretty calm that afternoon, so David could stay at the delegacy, looking to some accident reports and investigating their gravity. It was not irksome, actually.

He couldn't remember when he had a time like this when Emma and Mary Margareth got caught on Fairy Tale Land. And he had promised to Henry that they would see the eclipse at night, after dinner, and with Neal and Emma out for a time alone, he and Mary Margareth were the only ones who could make the boy happy.

While looking at the papers, David felt thirsty, so he stopped for a cup of coffee. He went to Grandma's and sat down.

"Hello, David," Regina saluted calmly, without looking at him.

"Hello, Mistress Major," he said, without making eye contact, as well.

"How's Henry going?" she asked, dropping the magazine she was reading to look at him.

"He's fine", he looked at she, was well.

"What about Emma and Neal?"

"They're still out. And only will be back in the coming week."

"Can I take Henry for this weekend?"

"It's fine by me. You can call him and ask if he wants to. But you gotta catch him tomorrow, because, today I am going to take him to the beach to watch the eclipse."

"Oh… That was actually what I was meaning to do," Regina said disappointed.

"You can still go with us, if you want," David said.

"I'll think about," Regina got up and throw her empty plastic cup on the trash can, then walked out the bar.

David's coffee finally came and, after paying, he went back to the delegacy.

When he entered, he heard a noise coming from the inside.

"Who is in there?" he asked, putting the cup on a workbench and handling his gun. He walked in slowly, but the noises where gone.

"Hello, Prince Charming", was the last thing he heard before feeling a strong strike on his head.

David woke up dizzy. His head was aching and he felt his pulses and ankles were tied up by ropes. Looking around, he realized it was a bedroom. A ship's bedroom, to be exact. He was on the wall, over a wood vertical table and there was a bed in the place. The only additional object in there.

"So you finally woke up," Captain Hook said, coming in, smiling.

"What do you want, Hook?" David asked angrily.

"What about this aggressiveness?" Hook smirked and shrugged. "I want you here, because you have information I need."

"Like what?"

"Where is Rumplestiltskin's dagger?"

"Why would I know?" David struggled to break free, unsuccessfully.

"Well, he is a part of your… 'family' now, isn't him? The kid's grandpa by father," Hook said ironically. "He shall entrust you his biggest weakness."

"I thought you had given up on this stupid idea about killing him."

"I will never give up on this. It's my vengeance. He killed the woman I loved."

"Only after you take her from him," David challenged.

"You're so brave, aren't you?" Hook said sarcastically.

But he got calm. He wouldn't let that take his patience away, even though he was wishing to _impale _David right now. But he needed the information. Well, he could have taken Snow White or Henry, but he thought that, if Rumplestiltskin was entrusting the dagger to someone, he was doing it to someone who's strong enough to complete the tusk. There were only three people like those in that family and two of them – Baelfire and Swan – were out of the city by now. So, there was just one option left, and this option was roped up in that cabin on his ship.

"If I was you, I would release my tongue and say where is it."

"I don't know where is it and if I knew, I wouldn't reveal it to a maniac like you," David said madly and spitted to Hooks face, but he dodged.

"You're really courageous, Prince Charming, just like the tales about you used to say," Hook told bored. "But you're not that interesting when you're tied up."

"Then let me go and let's solve it, man to man," David challenged.

"I really would like to do it, but I guess I wouldn't like to do it that way."

David was already losing his patience about to think that he could kill Hook if he was free, but he couldn't do it with those damn ropes. The cabin's window was showing him that it was still afternoon, that was good. If he could run away, he would still be at home in time for taking Henry to see the eclipse at the beach.

Hook just sat down and stood there, staring at David. There was something about the Prince. It was that he was really "Charming." He had a beautiful body, even now he was covered by the clothes, but Hook assumed it because he had already seen David wearing a simple T-shirt and his muscles were perfect. He had also a charming face. Those gleamed blue eyes and pink rose inviting lips… And his bottom and legs… Those were strongly charming. He had bulky tights that could be seen perfectly by the pants, because there were so bulky that the pants got slicked on them. And the bottom was not different. The pants could not hold its big volume and every time David struggled, Hook could see how he had a big ass.

Looking at this details, Hook could only notice it after it was already done. Staring at David that way made his member to come to the hardest point. So he had an idea, and this could help both of them.

"So, Prince Charming," he said walking to David, "I guess we should try some new methods to make you open your mouth." He held David's belt with his hook and ripped the clasp off.

"What are you doing?" David asked astonished by the attitude.

"I'm gonna make you speak, Prince Charming. By easy, or by 'hard'," he said ironically and then lowered David pants a little.

"Get your damn hands off me."

"Listen!" Hook used his hand to hold David's face and looked inside his sapphire-blue eyes, "You should thank me, because usually I get rid of the trash and, if you don't really know where's Rumplestiltskin dagger, you're trash now. Useless to me… But I am sparing you, by giving you an utility. Now kiss me you bastard, and if you bite my tongue, I'll tear your throat in a thousand pieces." And then Hook forced David to kiss him. It was strong and wild, even though the sheriff wasn't enjoying it, Hook was doing and doing a lot.

He slipped his hook to the base of David's neck and led his hand to his shirt, ripping each button by time and finally had it open. He caressed the Prince's chest and beefy belly, so he slid his hand to the place he wanted. David's fleshy buttocks. He pressed and David grunted.

"Stop!" he begged.

"I'm sorry Prince Charming," Hook kissed his neck and bit it, making David moan in pain. "Yes. Do it. Moan. Does it hurt?" he bit again, only stronger this time and David supported the pain, without screaming, just so he would not satisfy that abuser. "So you're now holding on, aren't you? Then let's play a different game."

He went out and came back with another rope. He tied David's hand together, and then did the same with his feet. Finally, he cut off the other ropes with a knife and threw David on the room's bed prone. David tried to struggle and run, but Hook overtook him and spun him so he could face him, David, however took the opportunity to punch him.

This was when Hook got mad, so he hooked the ropes and pulled David's arms to rest, so he faced him.

"Look, you damn bastard, I don't want to kill you now, but if you keep doing this things, I may change my mind," he threatened.

"Why don't you just let me go?" David rampaged. "I don't know anything about that curse dagger."

"Why would I let you go? You would tell Swan, Snow White, the Queen, and all of them would come for me."

"They already are, you stupid. When they miss me, they will investigate and they will come to you."

"How will they find an invisible ship which is the middle of the sea?"

There was when David realized that the ship was moving. It was not anchored in the pier.

"Some… Somehow they will come to me, I know it."

"Yeah… But before they arrive we may have some fun."

"No!" David tried to push him, but the hook on the ropes pulled his hands back to his belly.

"I am the one who give the orders here. So obey me and I will let you go when we're done."

"Why should I trust you?"

"What choices do you have?"

David stayed quiet and Hook smirked sarcastically to him.

"Now, you understand? If you turn into an obedient Prince, I will let you go after I'm finished. But if you resist or strike me again, I will finish anyway and then I'll kill you." He warned calmly and then aggressively. "If I untie your hands now, will you behave?"

Unwillingly, David nodded positively.

"You realized that if you don't, I'll scratch you whole face with my hook, don't you?"

"I do," David surrender.

"Then, let's see you are a real word man," Hook challenged. "Promise me you won't fight back and you won't disobey."

David stood quiet. He would not promise it. If he doesn't fight back, he would simply be surrendering for a sexual abuser.

"Promise," Hook put his hook-hand gently on David's face and pressed it on his cheek, not enough no cut, but enough to painfully tickle his face. "You took so long. Now you'll have to **swear**it to me," Hooked warned.

"I won't do either of them," David resisted.

"Okay… Oh, look what a beautiful scar," Hook said ironically, putting his weapon on the scar at David's chin. The blond swallowed hard because he knew that he was defenseless at that moment.

He thought about facing the fate and fighting Hook. If he died on the process, he would have died with his honor – His man honor to be more specific. But it wasn't worth. He thought about Mary Margareth, Henry, Emma and all his friends who he would miss and they would miss him. He wouldn't like to see them all sad because of his stupidity.

"What if it just turned open again," Hook prepared to cut him.

"I swear," David said rapidly, with his eyes closed. "I swear I won't fight back with a condition."

"Oh… I didn't know we were making a deal… But, okay. Name your 'condition'," Hook joked.

"I swear I won't fight back, if you swear you will let me go safe to my family."

Hook looked at the blonde under him. It was incredible how he had a noble heart. In that situation, it was amazing to someone to just think about family. Hook himself was once like that, but it wasn't worth, so he just never-minded it.

"Okay, I swear I will let you go safely."

"I… I s-swear I won't f-fight b-back," David stuttered. It was unexpected for him that Hook would agree with it, but he did, so he would take his promise. Now he would have to face his choice.

"Will you disobey?"

"No."

"'No' what?"

"I won't disobey, I swear."

"That's how I like it."

The blonde closed his eyes and just waited for anything which would come.

"Open your eyes, Prince Charming," Hook said tenderly caressing his cheek. "I won't enjoy it if I can't see those glamorous blue eyes," He slipped his fingers over David's eyelids and stroked them easily.

"Please, don't obligate me to see this," David pleaded.

"You think it will be that terrifying," Hook kept stroking his face and bowed himself to keep his face close to David's one. "You want me to make another deal with you?"

"What one?"

"If you open your eyes, I will show you how it can be good."

"I don't believe that deal."

"You promised you wouldn't fight back and disobey. This is fight back and disobedience," Hooked warned. "I'm trying to be gentle, so I'm asking calmly. Please, open your eyes and I will make it good for you."

David hesitated, but he knew he couldn't break his oath. So he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was face to face with Hook and looking to his beautiful blue eyes. Although they were beautiful, they were filled with insanity and David would never want that to come out over him.

"That's how I like, baby," Hook said. "Do you mind if I call you like this?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, don't be, baby," Hooked led his lips to David's ones and kissed him tenderly. "Come on, kiss me back. Don't disobey," he commanded.

David had no will to do it, but he couldn't avoid. On that moment, under his swear, his oath, he could not fight Hook so all he could do was obeying. But he had an advantage. If he Hook hurt him, he was breaking his part on the deal and David would have a chance to scape.

"I said," Hook held his cheek strongly, causing his mouth to turn into a beak-like position, "Kiss me… back… Are you deaf?" He pecked David's beak and then released his face. The blonde kissed him back, as commanded and strangely, it wasn't that gross he was thinking.

Hook stopped kissing him and stroked his hair calmly.

"You know why am I doing it?" he asked. David nodded negatively. "I'm doing it because you're making me to do it."

"Me?" David asked confused.

"Yeah, you… With these enchanting blue eyes…" he pecked David's lips, "this perfect face and this amazing body…" another peck, "and don't make me talk about your ass," he pecked three times again, "You make me do this because you're simply… Charming."

The brunette kissed David once again, at this time, more lustfully and with more desire. David tried not to disobey, because he knew it would enrage Hook so he kissed back.

"I will untie you now. But remember, you swore you won't fight back."

"I never break my word," David ensured.

Hook took his knife and cut off the ropes in his feet and then in his hands.

David was free and he had to fight his inside not to hit Hook and run away. But, for now, in addition to his oath, he remembered that the ship was moving in the middle of the sea. He wouldn't go to anywhere once he had no place to go. Hook could easily kill him if he broke that deal.

Hook took off his own jacket and then the vest, baring his torso. Then did the same to David.

"Come on, Prince Charming, why are you so paralyzed?" he slipped his fingers on David's torso until he could find his navel. And there the tongue replaced the fingers.

Hook licked and sucked with volition. That sensation was simply amazing and David couldn't help but moan, and the captain heard it.

"So you are enjoying it," he said, "I told you I would make it good for you." And his tongue went up, licking a straight line to the blonde's left nipple. His warm tongue didn't take long to make it rigid.

David was going disgusted to himself. He shouldn't be enjoying that, but he was. It was simply an amazing sensation. And he could not deny it, even if it was wrong.

Hook stopped licking and led his face back to kiss the blonde.

For now, he was simply cute. He was holding his expression in a sulky way not to show that he was enjoying it, but the brunette knew he was and he would make him enjoy even more.

"Let's take to the next step?" the captain asked.

"W-what one is it?" David asked fearful.

"Don't worry. It will still be good."

Hook got up and grabbed David's pants and underwear and pulled them off, alongside his shoes. So he laid himself back beside his blonde toy.

"Do the same to me," he commanded.

"W-what?"

"You hear me. Do it," he said more abruptly.

David got up killingly ashamed. He couldn't believe he was going to do it. In addition, he was acting like Hook's sexual slave. But he was being held by his oath to not to disobey, because if he broke the deal first, then Hook would do the same with his part.

He unclenched the belt and pulled the pants off, immediately blushing and closing his eyes, because he was looking at Hook's hard member.

"Don't be ashamed, baby. Look at it."

"No," he said.

"Will you disobey?"

"Please… Don't ask me that."

"You don't wanna look? Okay, then suck it."

"Okay, I'll look," David said quickly.

"It's too late, Prince Charming. Now, suck my cock, and remember, no biting."

David closed his eyes once again. He just wished he never swore that. For now he could be in the ship's upper part, fighting Hook and probably defeating him. He was even questioning if he should keep his oath at that point.

"Okay," Hook said. He sat and held David's face. "Open your eyes," he commanded. David slowly opened them. Hook smirked. He was too cute in that hesitating behavior. "What did I swore?"

"Don't treat me like a kid."

"You are behaving like a scared kid. Now, what did I swore to you?"

"You swore you would let me go safe…"

"And then…"

"And then you said you'd make it good for me."

"And that's what I'm trying to do, so stop disobeying. Now suck my cock and no more disobedience."

"Please, let's try a different thing."

Those eyes. Those damn scared eyes. They made him look so precious in that way, but the brunette's sensibility was absent by now.

"I want this. Just do it. Remember that if you break your part in the deal, so I can break mine."

David closed his eyes once again and Hook conducted his head to the staff in front of him. It touched his lips and he felt like he could throw up.

"Come on. Open these rose lips and swallow it."

David opened his mouth slowly and started mouthing the member. He felt it touch his mouth-roof and slide to his throat. He was really going to throw up. So he took his first nip.

It was salty and sweet at same time, but he couldn't enjoy it. He slipped up and then down again. The taste was consuming his mouth and he was fully disliked of it. But Hook was pushing his head back to the staff so he had to do it. And he sucked over-and-over-and-over-and-over again until he felt his head being pulled away, for his relief.

"How does it taste?"

"Horribly," he wasn't ashamed to say.

"I'm sorry then, but you little tongue felt so good and warm in my cock that I couldn't set you free that quickly."

"Can I go now?"

"What?" Hook smirked. "I haven't even tasted you," he said, "lay on the bed."

David obeyed and Hook stayed between his legs staring at him. He didn't even have a half-staff. It was completely flaccid. All the games they played and David was yet unexcited.

"Straddle" Hook commanded. David obeyed doubtfully. And there was even more astonished. It was on his entrance and wetting it and licking so strong. Hook was licking with voracity and the blonde could feel his tongue, sometimes, going inside of him. The captain tasted as much as he could, but the prince was going really disgusted.

"No more, please," he asked, because he was conscious of what would come after that.

"Why not?" Hook asked stopping. He raised his head and led a finger to stroke David's opening while they were talking.

"Don't do that. Please. Just let me go now. You've had fun enough."

"Not at all," a finger was inserted and David moaned in pain.

"Please, stop…" He pleaded.

"Why should I?" Hook shoved a few times slowly and David's pain face was only making him more excited.

"You… You said you would make it good for me," David said.

"But I will, baby," Hook pushed in a second finger.

"This is not good," David tried to push him away, but the hook found his hand.

"No. Fighting. Back." And the third finger was inserted with brutality.

David moaned in pain and almost cried. He was ashamed of it. He lost his dignity, his honor, and all because of his stupid oath. It wasn't worth. At all.

"Is it good now?" Hook's fingers tickled something inside there. David sense's felt so good that he forgot what he was thinking. "Tell me, baby, is it?" David couldn't answer, because Hook tickled again and he had to moan. It was an indescribable sensation. His member itself was answering for him, because it was getting hard involuntarily.

Hook tickled again and again. Hitting that right place everytime until he could see David's manhood pulsing.

"Answer… Is it good now?" The brunette asked with devilish smile.

"Ye-Yes… It is… But, please… Stop," David begged. It was shameful for him to be enjoying that. This was completely wrong. He thought about what would his family say if they knew about it? What would Emma and Henry think about him? "Please, I beseech you."

"Don't worry, I'll stop," Hook said, surprising him.

"Th-Thank you," David said closing his legs.

"Na-na-na!" Hook commanded. "We aren't finished yet."

"What?" David asked.

"Straddle me," he sorted.

"Please. Get this over with," the blonde pleaded.

"I will if you obey me quickly," the pirate smirked sarcastically.

David had no choice but do as he said and sat on his tights.

"Kiss me," the brunette ordered.

David did as he said.

Hook strolled with his hand over David's body until he could find it again: his fleshy ass. He pressed his buttocks and David moaned.

"Now tell me you want me inside you," Hook commanded while they were kissing.

"What? No!" David denied. He actually did. He found it pleasuring and he was actually thinking about the experience to have Hook's manhood inside him. But he could not. He had done enough.

"Are you fighting back?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Then you leave me no choice," the brunette threw his subjected on the bed and stood between his legs again. David tried to close them, but the hook found his tight and he stopped. "You try to close your legs, I'll cut your femoral artery." He bowed his back to face David eye to eye. "You see what you've done?" he asked staring directly on his eyes, "You broke your part on that deal. Now, when we're finished here, I don't have to let you go safe to your family."

David's conscience slapped him inside. What does he did? He had ruined everything. And now he was going to lose it all, but with nothing in exchange.

"I'm sorry, please," he begged, "I'm gonna obey you, I promise."

"You swore it before, but you broke it," Hook stated.

"I'm not gonna do it again. It's true. Please, believe me."

Hook stared at those scared blue eyes. He was saying the truth but it was not enough for him. He would have David paying for his mistake.

"Say it. Say you want me inside you," he commanded.

"I… I want you inside me," David said hesitantly.

"Now say you want me to fuck you hard. Say that you're my whore and I can do anything I want to you."

"What?"

"Say it!" Hook screamed.

"I… I want you to f-f-fuck me h-h-hard. I… I a-am your whore and you c-c-can d-do anything you want to me," the blonde said stuttering.

"Now say it again, but no stuttering."

David gazed at him wroth.

"Now!"

"I want you to fuck me hard. I am your whore and you can do anything you want to me," David said. Eyes closed so he could not lose his courage and put everything on the spot again.

Hook got off him and sat down again.

"Straddle me," he commanded as the first time.

David sat down over his tight. His member was already flaccid again.

"Now kiss me again."

David did as commanded. Hook led his hand to his ass once more, only this time he was more audacious and fingered David's ass again, feeling the warmth of his inside.

"You want me to fuck you?" Hook asked and fingered deeper. David moaned without answering. "You want me to make you my bitch? My slut?" the second digit went in. The pain couldn't overwhelm the pleasure of that sensation on David's nerves. "Answer me," the third finger was added and once again, the blonde's prostate felt the best way. His manhood was alive again.

"Yesss…" he hissed. It was no true, but was no lie, as well. David was wishing for it again.

"Sit on my cock," he lined it up and half-laid to give his lover the needed space. David was hesitant so Hook stood up and kissed him tenderly. "Don't hesitate or it will be worst."

David got the message and took his seat, making the tip touch his delicate entrance. His body was trembling in flutter. He wasn't stopping to think anymore. This once almost made he lost his family. Now he was just doing. He wasn't caring whether it was good or not, whether it was honorable or not. Overthinking wasn't the exit to that situation.

He let himself down and an inch invaded him.

He grunted and his face distorted. It couldn't even be compared to the fingers. It was thicker and longer than a mere finger.

He went down slowly, feeling each part of the fullness invade him, as well as he was impatient to feel the end of that downhill. Finally, he felt Hook's pubic hair touch his ass and he relaxed.

"Does it hurt too much?" Hook asked.

He simply nodded negatively.

"How does it feel?" the brunette inquired.

"It… It feels…" he had no words for now. He was trying to habituate his body to that inbreak. It was better when Hook was using the fingers, because he knew where to hit to make him feel it good. "It feels uncomfortable," David finally said.

"Ride it slowly and you'll feel better," Hook warned.

David did as said and lifted up until the staff was half-out from him. He sat back. Something was hit inside him. That make him groan. So that was the place he should hit. And he bounced again. It was definitely there.

Hook was simply loving that vision. David bouncing like a volleyball over his cock was simply delightful. He felt the walls of that virgin little ass pressing his dick while rubbing on it. He was about to explode with that. Trying to honor his word, he took the blonde's bouncing cock and rubbed it himself. David moaned approving the attitude and continued to his amazing ride. The pain was still there, but the pleasure was making it disappear slowly, until he could only feel ecstasy taking control on his body. And it came as strong as it could, so he had it, moaning and grunting, over Hook's chest.

He was going slower, tired by his orgasm.

"I am not finished yet. Keep riding, bitch," the captain commanded and shook his own hips to go deeper into the Prince. David got it and kept his ride. Even after his orgasm, it was still amazing when that place was touched by Hook's manhood's tip.

Hook felt the warmth of the liquid David spurted over him and that was just amazing. Another man was cumming with his cock inside him. That made him come apart and he could not hold himself anymore.

David felt the liquid being spilt inside him and sighed on relief. It was over.

He could no deny he was relieved, but he wouldn't deny that he enjoyed it a lot too.

"Now as I promised," Hook to a little needle from his coat, "you be back to your house safe". David had no time to ask what he would do, because the needle scratched his leg. Suddenly he felt tired and weak. "Don't worry, baby. When you awake, you will be safe".

"David," he heard Mary Margareth's voice come to his ears. It was soft, but preoccupied. He opened his eyes and realized that he was on the apartment, surrounded by Regina, Henry, Mary Margareth and Captain Hook, relied on the counter.

"What… What happened he asked," then the memories hit his brain and he looked at Hook with eyes blown wide.

"You were mugged at beach, Prince Charming," Hook said. "Luckily I was there and I caught the vagabond. But he hit you in the head before I could act. I'm not surprised you can't remember."

David didn't remember it that way, but he knew Hook was lying because his family could never know the truth.

"What time is it?" the blonde asked.

"It is 11 o'clock," Regina answered, looking at her watch.

"The eclipse," David reminded.

"Don't, worry, grandpa," Henry said. "Mommy took me to see it, after Hook came in with you," he looked at Regina and she smiled to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you," David apologized.

"It's okay," Henry smirked.

David stared at Hook, smiling on the counter.

"Can I talk to Captain Hook, for a second?"

"We are among friends," Hook said, "You can call me Killian."

"Can I talk to _Killian?_"

"Of course honey," Mary Margareth said, "Come Henry, let's go to Granny's see if she and Ruby still got some snacks".

"At 11 P.M.?" Henry asked.

"Well, so we can buy something from that machine in front of the gas station," Regina helped her.

"Okay," Henry said.

The three of them left the room and Hook looked curious to David.

"What do you want to talk?"

"I want to thank you," David said, "Thank you for not telling them about it."

"I promised you'd be safe. Including pride, dignity and all," he said ironically.

"Dignity not at all," David said.

"Come on, it wasn't undignified."

"Says you."

"Shall I command you to accept it?"

"Stop," David rampaged. "We'll never talk about it again."

"I don't think so," Hook smiled devilishly again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you really mean to keep this secret, you better go see me every Friday night at my ship. By the way, it's not only the secret that will be unsafe in case you don't appear" he smirked and went to the door, "Don't be late… Baby."

So Hook left and David stayed behind, scared about that. He could not keep thatkind of secret of his family.

**Thank you for reading! Please, review!**


	2. The Pirate Attacks Again

**OK. You might be asking "If the first chapter was filled with hot moments, how will he proceed?" I actually don't know how to answer. I think I'm gonna make some crazy things over here. Enjoy :)**

**Sorry for the mistake, also. I forgot sending it to my beta and the anxiety left no moment to do it. I just decided to post it like this.**

Finally, another day started and David had to go to the delegacy. Emma would soon be back and should complete all the work, so she wouldn't be filled with complaints as soon as she arrived.

He entered and sat down on the chair, feeling disposed to begin the work, but something was making him uncomfortable. He felt like he was being observed. The blonde took a look around and after not realizing any movement, he went back to work. A lot of the work of the previous day was still undone because of what happened and… _Damn. _David didn't want to remember that thoughts. They were really uncomfortable for him. At the moment, he felt pleasure, but by now he was disgusted to himself. At least it was over for that time and he would only have to see Hook again at Friday, which would take three days to come, since it was Tuesday.

But footsteps on the entrance were about to say the contrary.

"Hello, Prince Charming," Hook said blinking.

"Why are you here?" David asked lifting up from his chair.

"I came to visit you, baby," Hook said smilingly.

"Please, don't call me like that here. Someone can hear you," David alleged. "Say what you want, Hook."

"I thought I said you to call me Killian," Hook stated.

"I rather call you Hook. Because you don't deserve a name," the blonde rioted.

"So you're sharped-tongue again?" Killian asked smiling, "I thought I've tamed you yesterday."

"That won't ever happen," David assured.

"I don't think so. Someday you'll lose this damn bravery you have," the brunette contradicted.

"I ensure you that it won't happen. You'll never have me in your hands by granted," the prince reversed.

"Say as you wish," the captain shrugged.

"Why are you here, after all?" David insisted with the question.

"I already said," Killian rolled his eyes, "I came to visit my Prince Charming."

"I'm not yours," David controverted.

"Yesterday you were and I don't remember releasing you," the brunette smirked sarcastically.

"I wasn't yours. I was accomplishing my word," David said.

"Of course it was. So you just cummed because you swore to do it?" He ironized.

"Shut up!" David stormed, "What happened today just happened because I was defenseless. You know that if I want I can beat you easily," he threatened.

"But you don't want it," Killian approached riskily close to David and held his face, "because if you do this, I can tell your precious family your dirty secret."

"You obligated me. They will believe me," David said.

"Oh, sure. Then, why don't you tell them?"

David shushed. That was enough for Killian to give him a mockingly smile. He was under control in that situation, because the prince couldn't even lie.

"You're challenging me to do it?" the blonde asked.

"I do. If you're brave enough, then go and tell them," Killian got off him and made a gest for him to find the door.

"I won't do it now," David said and sat again.

"I told you, you are not that brave."

"It's not about bravery. I can't simply go to them and tell something like this," David stated.

"What you're gonna do? Prepare the territory?"

"Fuck you!" David rampaged.

"No," Killian lost his patience and grabbed the prince's face once again, "I will fuck **you**, so if I was you, Prince Charming, I would be careful with what I say".

"Get off me," David pushed him away. "This time I had not sworn I won't fight back, so you better get out here and don't bother me anymore."

Killian smirked cynically and then started laughing.

"Okay, them, brave Prince Charming. I'm not gonna bother you. I guess I should bother Snow White," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," David challenged.

"You think so? Then watch" the brunette went to the door but the sheriff got in his way and held him against the wall.

"If you dare tell them anything I'll kill you," David endangered.

"I would take the risk," the hook was driven to David's arm and he released the pirate. Hook charged to him and pushed him on the couch of the delegacy, then, overtook him and held the hanger close to his face. "It's no matter to me to fight you, Prince Charming, and you know it," he stated while David looked at him scornly. "Take care of your arm."

"I will," David said.

"I'm not being sarcastic. My hook is dirty most of the time and this wound can sore," the pirate warned.

"You talk like you care about me," David rolled his eyes in disdain.

"And I do," Hook said surprising the prince, "not that much to not hurt you when you are rebel, but I care about you a little. After all, we won't have a good time if your arm is sore," he finished smiling.

"Don't you think I will do it willingly," David warned.

"Willing or not, you'll feel it good," Killian got off him.

"Why don't you go find any whore to do it?"

"I've already found."

"I'm not a whore," David rioted.

"Don't you remember what you said? You're **my** whore and I can do anything I want to you," the brunette stated.

"I said that because you made me," David contradicted, "And you better accept that nothing that happened yesterday was significant to me and I hope not to you, as well."

"It was pleasuring and surely want to have you in my arms again," Killian said.

"You better lose your hope, because I'm going to tell them as soon as Emma arrives and you'll have no reasons to use it against me."

"Except that I can tell them before Swan arrives," Hook shrugged and David looked at him threateningly. "And it is pointless to look me like that. You know I'm capable of doing it."

"Why do you want me to do it?"

"I've already told you that too," the pirate smirked, "You're simply Charming. And it's also so pleasuring to fuck the legendary Prince Charming, one of the men who captured the Evil Queen and cheated Rumplestiltskin to save Cinderella."

"So is that? My status? That's why you want **me **instead of any other person in the city?"

"I think so," Killian said uninterested.

"I never despised being Prince a lot like I'm doing now," David sat down.

"Look, baby, you know I'm being kind to you. Why are you that disgusted?"

"I, unlike you, have a family and it's not fair to them for doing this," David explained angrily.

"So you actually liked it?"

"I won't talk about it," the prince got up from the couch and went to his chair, "I have work to do, if you don't mind."

"Okay, I will leave you alone, but I won't go empty-handed," the pirate said spinning David's chair, so the blonde could look at him.

"What do you want?"

"A goodbye kiss," he said smiling sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but you won't-" before David could finish, Killian invaded his mouth with his tongue and kissed him. Despite the Prince had no reactions, the brunette was enjoying it, because he knew that if he stayed like that, every time they had would be like first one. "Stop!" the blonde pushed him away.

"We'll continue at Friday."

"I'm not sure of that," David said.

"You better be," Killian warned and went out of the delegacy.

David stood there trying to finish his work, but it was simply disturbing for him to think about what he was doing. He had cheated on Snow and he was still doing it, and lying to Henry and soon would have to lie to Emma and Neal, as well. He felt disgusted and angry to himself. He was dirty and horrible. He would not support it too long. He had to tell them. But how would he do it? How would he have the courage to tell them?

"_Hey, guys, Hook lied to you. I wasn't mugged. He took me to the ship and raped me," _he thought ironically. It wouldn't be the best way.

Maybe if he talked just to Emma first, then she would help him. But this idea dropped. What daughter would help the father who had sex with another man, willing or not?

"David?" he finally realized that Mary Margaret was in there, calling for him.

"Hi, honey," he said.

"Are you okay? I calling for like a half-hour," she stated.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. Thinking about… Some things."

"Is it about yesterday?" David froze, his mind was blowing up, thinking about what was she talking about and how the hell, if she did, she found out about it? "The mugging made you nervous?" she finally asks breaking his jitter. He sighed relieved, trying, clearly, to hide it.

"I think yes… It's burning my mind," he lied. He shouldn't be doing it and, as much as he started doing he also started feeling even angrier to himself.

"Maybe you should rest, don't you?"

"No, it's fine," he said going to hug her.

"Oh my God, what was that?" she asked desperate because she saw the cut in his arm, made by Hook.

_Holy fuck. _He didn't have a lie about that and he had to make one up quickly. But how could he have done a cut like that so fast in the morning, and he didn't even realized it? Because after Hook left, he did not made the curative and it was still bleeding. This was just a consequence of his disturbance.

"I… I have hurt myself in the window," it was the best he could do, thinking that quickly.

"In the window?"

"Yes… I… I rasped my arm there and cleaned the blood but I sat to rest and got lost in some thoughts, that's when you called me," he tried his best on this lie.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked suspiciously.

"Yes…" he answered smiling.

"Honey," she held his face and looked directly into his eyes, "you know you can trust me and tell me anything, don't you?"

"I… I know…" he would not support it. He could not lie to her, even though it was necessary at that moment. He was about to tell her anything, because in those shiny green eyes of her, he could see confidence and safety.

"David, Mary Margaret?" Henry asked walking in.

The Prince wouldn't say he was saved by the bell, but he was almost like that. He couldn't say anything in front of Henry, so it was better for him not to answer.

"Henry, why are you here? You should be at school," Mary Margaret upbraided.

"I know," the boy said, "I went to Granny's and when I was coming back I saw you coming in, so I decided to visit you and David… What's this in your arm?"

"Oh… I hurt myself," David said.

"Why don't you make a curative?"

"That's what I was going to do," the sheriff said quickly and went search for a first aid kit.

"David, I'm going to take Henry back to the school. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Sure, Honey. Be careful in the way," David said and smiled. Mary Margaret and Henry left to the school, living him alone again.

David got to talk to Emma and Neal now.

_If I could only erase it out of my mind… Wait… I can_.

And he knew only one person that could help him with that.

Mr. Gold was in his store with Belle, talking normally when the doorbell chimed and David came in.

"Hello, Prince Charming, can I help with anything?" he asked.

"Yes. I need a… I think I need a way to forget the last twenty-four hours of my life?" David said rapidly, scaring both Belle and Mr. Gold.

"And why would you like to have this kind of magic?" the wizard asked.

"I can't reveal my motives. Do you have it or not?"

"This kind of magic doesn't come like dust in a shelf, Prince Charming. I'll need time to acquire it," Gold warned.

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

"Can you contact me as soon as you have it?"

"I will not ensure it to you."

"Please, I really need it," David begged.

"I will do the possible," Gold notified.

"Thank you," the prince appreciated and left.

David had his plan, and if Rumplestiltskin could get it out of his mind, he would finally be free, because he would not have to lie to his family anymore. While passing by an alley, David felt his jacket being pulled.

"What are you thinking?" Hooked asked, holding him against the wall.

"I will erase that damn afternoon of my mind and you can prevent me to do it," David advised.

"Of course I can't, but eventually, you'd have to pass the first time by again," the brunette reminded him.

"I won't let it happen again," David ensured.

"I've already kidnapped you the same way twice and you still say you will not let it happen?"

"I will find my way to avoid it."

"What If I tell them myself?"

"You'll not have how to prove."

Hook stood in silence.

"I think you've solved your problems," he stated, "Go ahead with your plan and… Oh! I hope the fact that I kept your underwear from last night doesn't puzzle anything," he said ironically, walking away.

"**What**?" David yelled.

"I guess things have changed now, right? Prince Charming."

"You said I was mugged. I can't tell you kept it from me while I was unconscious," David quickly thought.

"You're really smart, no?"

"What you're going to do?"

"I'm gonna put it in another spot, Prince Charming," Hook said coming back and looking at David's blue eyes. "If you do anything to stop my amusement, I'll kill your beloved family. Starting for your 'honey', Snow White," the pirate threatened. "I'll be waiting for you at Friday."

"Don't you dare touch my family," David charged to him, but Killian was faster and knocked him on the door, holding his hook close to his face. "If you don't obey me, I will dare and will do it in pleasuring way."

"I'll kill you if you do it," David endangered.

"I'm sure you will," the brunette ironized.

David got real angry and kicked his stomach. The hook scratched mandible line but it was irrelevant to him at that moment. He quickly went to the pirate and punched his face. Hook composed himself and came back trying to scratched the blonde's face, but he dodged and charged at him throwing the captain to the ground.

"Hey, guys! Stop!" Dr. Whale said holding David from behind. They didn't realize but they we're fighting in the middle of the street. Ruby had called Jefferson and Whale from the Granny's to stop them.

"I will kill if you dare doing that."

"You'll pay for this, Prince Charming. I ensure you will," Hook threatened before getting off Jefferson and walking away.

"What were you thinking?" Mary Margaret inquired while cleaning the wound in David's neck. "Fighting hook, disarmed?"

"I'm sorry but he…" David stopped. He was almost telling her the truth. "He left me out of patience."

"It still insanity to fight him that way."

"I fight better than him, you know that."

"Yes…" she smiled, "but it's still risky," she kissed his cheek and continued to clean the wound. But she eventually remembered something. "David, Ruby said you told him you'd kill him if he dared doing something. What thing was that?"

"Mm… It was…"

"David," Henry walked in quickly, "I heard about you at school. What happened? Did Captain Hook hurt you?"

"Yes, he did," David answered trying to disguise his flutter.

"Does Emma already know about it?" the kid asked.

"We had no opportunity to tell her yet," Mary Margaret explained.

"Do you want to tell her now? I will call her," the boy didn't wait for anything else and went to the phone.

"Henry, wait!" his grandparents tried to make him stop, but he had already disked the numbers and the call was proceeding.

"Hi, Emma," he said, "Yes. David was hurt by Captain Hook."

"Henry," both David and Mary Margaret scolded.

"It was Captain Hook," the kid proceeded.

"**Henry!**" they abraded again.

"She wants to talk to you. Tell she to come fast so we can defeat Captain Hook as soon as possible," he gave David the telephone.

"Hello, Emma," David saluted.

"_How are the things going in there? Regarding on what Henry told me, it's going a little bad, I assume," _the woman said in the other line.

"I'm fine. It was just a fight because of…" David couldn't say anything else so he just stopped and took a breath, "Listen, can we talk when you come back?"

"_Okay, I will be back tomorrow."_

"Wait, Emma, you don't need to come earlier because of this."

"_It isn't exactly because of you. Neal got sick yesterday and we're going home so he can rest."_

"Oh… Okay, then. Bye."

"_Bye."_

"What does she said?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Neal is sick and they will be back tomorrow."

"What time she'll arrive?" Mary Margaret asked a little bit shocked by the news.

"I don't know. And I don't like it. They should be having a good time," David said. Inside, it was true, but not at all. He was thinking that if they don't come, it would take a little more time for him to think about how he would tell Emma and the others.

"David!" Mary Margaret screamed, scaring him, "You're so distracted since yesterday, I gotta keep calling you a thousand times," she complained.

"I'm sorry, honey, I just… Things are too confusing in my head," he admitted.

"What things?" she asked revolted.

David looked at her in the most arduous way. She understood that something was bothering her Prince and so much, but that eyes also showed her it wasn't something he wouldn't like to tell anyone.

"Honey," she sat beside him and hugged him laterally, "you know you can trust me, I've already said it."

"I know but… It is not something that special is just..." he tried to disguise, "Is just so confusing to me. I can't say because you don't need to know it at all."

"Okay, then," she simply said smiling, "if someday it needs to come to me, I'll be here waiting to listen about it."

"I'm sorry honey. Real sorry."

"It's okay, Charming. Now you better have dinner and sleep."

"Okay… But…" David searched on his pants and looked to his jacket. "Damn… I forgot my cell phone at the delegacy. I'll have to return to catch it."

"Okay. Be careful," Mary kissed him and stroke his face.

"I'll be back in some minutes," David closed the door and went to the truck, but when he sat at the bank, he felt something stinging his bottom tight. So he realized it was one of the poisoned needles that Hook used to use, because he felt weak and sleepy.

"Sleep well, Prince Charming," he heard before finally passing out.

**I'll let you in the curiosity, until I have a new chapter. Bye :)**


End file.
